sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Stacey Mordetsky
Name: Stacey Mordetsky Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, gossiping, exercising Appearance: Stacey stands around 5'9" and weighs about 145 pounds. She is Caucasian, but with a tan that first developed fron suntanning in California, and that she has maintained through the use of tanning beds. Her face is blessed with very elegant features, with her deep blue eyes, dainty nose, and lush, full lips. She wears lipstick almost every day, and uses moisturizer every morning to keep her skin smooth. She has long blonde hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades. Her bangs are cut short and straight across her forehead and her hair obscures her ears. Her body has a slim, but toned figure, with noticably larger than average breasts that she is not shy about showing off. She also has long legs and shapely hips. Her attire when not in school usually consists of very fine clothing from high-end stores. In school, she wears clothes that still show off her figure, but fall within the school dress code. When on the town, she is almost never seen without a pair of kitten heels, as she likes the style but doesn't like heels that are too tall because she feels that the height boost isn't worth the pain they cause her feet. On the day of the class trip, Stacey was wearing a sporty white tank top and black athletic shorts by Anne Klein and a pair of white tennis shoes. Biography: Carol May was a wealthy heiress with no work ethic. She came from a family of hotel owners who catered to her every whim and never required her to go out and look for a job. Almost immediately after graduating high school, she wooed Bryan Mordetsky at a party for entepreneurs. Bryan was a twenty-nine-year-old chef who owned a successful barbecue restaurant and was one of the newest rising stars in the culinary world. They began to date, and a few months after they met, Carol got pregnant. Bryan was incredibly flustered, and proposed to Carol, as he felt that the only way to make things right was to marry her. She said yes, and they married a month after their child was born. Thus began the life of Stacey Mordetsky. One year later, Carol was pregnant again, and this time gave birth to a son. The boy was named Jake Mordetsky. Bryan was glad that the kids would be able to grow up together, as he had grown up an only child, and had always wished for a brother or sister. Both of Stacey's parents were very rich, and they lived in a large mansion in Beverly Hills. Around the time Stacey turned three years old, Bryan began to open more restaurants, which now amount to seven across the country, with talks of an eighth in progress. Whatever Stacey wanted, her mother would give to her. Stacey loved getting new things, and the income from Bryan's chain of successful restaraunts made sure that she could afford virtually anything that sparked her interest. As a result, Stacey had an extremely privileged upbringing. When Stacey was five years old, she entered a pageant for the first time. She was mezmerized by the sparkly outfits the girls in the pageants got to wear and by the glitz and glamour of the whole event. With the help of an exquisite outfit and an energetic dance in the talent portion, Stacey managed to win first prize. She became addicted to the pageant scene, and her mother was only too happy to enable her addiction. They went across the state, entering pageants and winning prizes. Consequently, this caused Stacey's mother to favor her greatly, resulting in Jake, who was a relatively quiet child that wasn't interested in the spotlight, often being pushed to the side or ignored completely in favor of her. As Stacey grew older, she also grew more spoiled. She wanted every piece of designer clothing and every toy on the market, and would throw a tantrum if she did not get what she wanted. Bryan tried often to teach her the value of a dollar and wise spending habits, but Carol would enable Stacey's horrible behavior by buying her whatever she wanted, much to Bryan's chagrin. While Stacey loved getting her way, it made her feel quite uncomfortable when her parents would argue about whether or not spoiling her would end up causing problems for her later on down the line. Stacey feels guiilty over how her actions have affected her family, but she never put forth an attempt to become less materialistic. She just hoped that everything would eventually work out on its own. Despite her dislike of the conflict, her greed and expensive tastes keep drawing her back to her frivolous spending habits, adding to the root of the problem and therefore starting the conflict over again. Once Stacey hit her teenage years, she had blossomed into the object of affection for many male students. Her pretty face combined with her shapely body made her immensely popular. Her virginity didn't last through her freshman year of high school, and she became quite sexually active. She became a regular on the party scene as well, meeting up with her fellow students to drink and dance the night away on several occasions. Stacey has an addictive personality, and what once had been an obsession with pageants and glamour became one for parties and sex. She has experimented with toys, but dislikes them because although toys can provide sexual release, they lack the element of human interaction, which is the thing she draws the most pleasure from. The passion and emotion of intercourse, as well as the closeness with the other individual, however brief it may be, are what keep her coming back to her vice of promiscuity. Consequently, as Stacey's popularity rose, her attitude deteriorated rapidly. She does not get very high marks in school, getting low C's and occasional D's more often than not. Her poor performance was not the result of a lack of intelligence, but rather a lack of caring. School always bored her, and she never really puts much effort into it as a result, only scoring high enough to get by, and nothing more. Bizarrely, she has shown surprising skill in math class, getting high B's and A's, and bringing up her average notably. She claims that her knowledge of math comes from studying clothing measurements and seeking out sales at the mall, but the truth is that she is just naturally good with numbers. One area that Stacey truly excels in is her knowledge of fashion. She has been reading fashion magazines almost religiously since she was twelve, and it shows. She has an incredible knowledge of designers and their styles, as well as the best materials for various situations. She has used her knowledge of the fashion world to become one of the most well-dressed students at Aurora High. Her closet is full of outfits designed by the likes of Trelise Cooper and Rachel Zoe. She has organized her closet by designer and season, and easily notices when something is out of place. Her plentiful allowance combined with her mother's leniency allows her to buy as many fancy outfits as she desires. She is very proud of her collection of high fashion, and is extremely protective of it as well. She does not allow anyone into her closet for fear of them messing up her clothes, a rule the rest of the family begrudgingly accepts. Carol assures Bryan that that's just a typical thing for teenage girls to do, and that she remebers doing that at Stacey's age. Other than her fashion knowledge and collection of designer clothes, the thing Stacey is most prideful of is her figure. She has been complimented on her body many times and is not shy at all about showing it off. Whenever summer rolls around, she is always either at the beach or the pool in her finest swimwear, partly to tan, and partly just to show off. However, her careful maintenance of her figure is complicated by the fact that the food from her father's restaurant is a major guilty pleasure for her. In order to combat the potential weight gain from the delicious barbecued meals, she exercises on a strict regimen. She does pilates, aerobics, and even incorporates a bit from her old dancing routines into her workout. Her efforts have not only maintained her figure, but have also given her a bit of subtle muscle tone, which she is also quite proud of. Strangely, despite the significant amount of effort she puts into fashion and exercising, she absolutely despises any other sort of work, being quite lazy in most circumstances. Her friends always enjoyed being around her, as she always had the newest fashions and the latest gossip, and was more than willing to share her knowledge in these areas. However, she looked down on virtually everyone else outside of her "inner circle", and shunned the less popular kids when she wasn't outright insulting them. This caused the school to be very divided on their opinion of her, with the popular kids loving her, while the unpopular kids wished that she would just go away. Incidentally, Jake became a completely different person than Stacey. He inherited his father's brown hair and brown eyes, and is rather scruffy-looking compared to his sister. His mother barely paid any attention to him growing up in favor of Stacey, causing him to have extremely low self-esteem. He is very introverted and spends most of his time either watching old episodes of Robot Wars or building his own robots in the garage. Bryan is supportive of his hobby, and tries to work with Jake to improve his self-esteem. In her sophomore year, the Mordetsky family moved to Seattle so that Bryan could open a new restaraunt there, leaving his Beverly Hills restaurant in the capable hands of a trusted sous chef. Another reason he had for moving was that he was tired of the Beverly Hills scene, and he thought that it would be good for the family to go somewhere new, as well as hoping that a new environment would help cure Stacey's rampant materialism and Jake's crippling shyness. Upon arriving, he encouraged his kids to make friends with the local teens. Aurora high was a strange new world for Stacey. Her old school had been populated by upper-crust rich kids much like herself. As a result, the economically-diverse crowd at Aurora was a new experience for her. To her, being rich was normal, and she assumed that people who didn't have money to freely spend were just too lazy to make a decent income. As a result, she would belittle and insult people below her financial standing, which caused her to leave quite a poor first impression on the student body. Eventually, after many months of being seen as nothing more than a snooty, stuck-up rich snob, she managed to fit in with a group of rich girls similar to herself, and made her first steps onto the Aurora High social ladder. Once Stacey made a few friends, she began to slowly undo some of the damage she had previously done to her reputation. First of all, she largely stopped intentionally insulting people less fortunate than her. Her penchant for throwing extravagant parties was a big part of what helped her to get a foothold on the social ladder. She once tried out for cheerleading in order to enhance her social status, but quit quite quickly due to hating the work involved. She fell back into her old habits from California, spending many nights partying and sleeping around. In essence, things had gone back to the way they had been in Beverly Hills. Most of Stacey's social interaction outside of class is with a group of other rich girls from school. She is always up-to-date on goings-on in the fashion world, and will constantly keep them notified on the hottest new styles and designers, as well as what new things in the future there are to look forward to. She is also a notorious gossip, and enjoys making derogatory comments about other students, especially those who she feels are significantly lower than her on the social ladder. In addition, she still occasionally falls into her old habits of teasing people with less money than her, although she is often unintentionally condescending as well. Outside of her friends and the boys who are willing to date her, she has alienated the majority of the school through her insults and thoroughly negative attitude. Even some guys are quite leery of her thanks to some students telling tales of her promiscuity. Stacey's home life is quite interesting, to say the least. Her mother acts as though she can do no wrong, and constantly praises her while she is home. Unfortunately, her mother spends more time going to shops and spas with other socialites than she does at home, so Stacey doesn't get a whole lot of attention from her. Her father desperately wants her to be more practical, and tries his hardest to make her more responsible, but to no avail. Her brother Jake has almost no self-esteem and spends most of his time alone. Stacey thinks that Jake's social awkwardness reflects negatively on her, and she constantly hounds him about it, while Jake is too nervous and shy to defend himself from his sister's verbal attacks. Bryan has tried painstakingly to get the siblings to get along, but his efforts always end in disaster. Carol, on the other hand, always takes Stacey's side in arguments, as she is the "golden child" of the family, while Jake is always the odd man out. As a result of Carol's neglect, Bryan spends most of his time not spent at work working with Jake in a desperate attempt to build up his confidence, which makes Stacey feel alone and unnoticed. Bizarrely, Stacey has never really noticed how her mother ignores Jake. She always just assumed that Jake got all the attention whenever she wasn't around, similar to how he garners most of his father's attention, which is the exact opposite of the truth. They have been to family therapy on a number of occasions, and although many of their problems have been pointed out by their therapist, such as Carol's clear favoritism of Stacey over Jake, progress is moving slowly. All of the problems in the family just give Stacey more of a reason to go out and party, as she doesn't want to have to be around all the drama at home. One thing that has caused significant stress in Stacey's life is her relationship with her parents. She gets on rather well with both of them, and she loves them dearly, but at the same time, she worries about what they would think if they knew about her lifestyle away from home. They allowed her to get birth control pills to avoid any accidental pregnancies, but they don't know how often she is praying for the pills not to fail. All of her late nights partying she writes off as just hanging out with friends, not letting them know the real truth of her lifestyle. She worries that if her parents find out exactly what she has been doing in her spare time, then they would overreact and punish her, or possibly have another argument amongst themselves about how they should be raising her. Despite her worries, she has not changed her lifestyle in any way. She feels emotionally distant from her family, and the attention she gets from guys makes her feel appreciated and, in a strange way, loved, and she is unwilling to give up that feeling. Recently, Stacey went to a local talent agent in the hopes of starting a modeling career. After taking a few test shots, the agent informed her that she would likely have a difficult time finding many modeling jobs due to her body type not fitting the rail-thin models that typically dominate the industry. Frustrated, Stacey took her photos and went home. A few days before the school trip, she sent her pictures to another agent in the hopes that they would have a different opinion than the last one. If the second agent also rebuffs her, she is thinking about going to fashion school to become a clothing designer. Even though it would be hard work, she accepts that it would at least be something that she is interested in. Advantages: Stacey's sex appeal is her biggest weapon. She could use her looks to manipulate some of the more weak-willed male students to protect her. As a result of her exercising, she is stronger and more durable than she looks, which could be an unpleasant surprise for a potential attacker. Disadvantages: Stacey hates any form of work that doesn't directly correspond to her interests. She's going to want other people to do every little thing for her so that she doesn't have to lift a finger. Her generally unpleasant attitude and laziness will make it very difficult for her to find allies on the island. Despite her love of using her looks to manipulate people, she is not very likely to successfully seduce anybody in a situation such as SOTF, where a majority of the students involved are stressed and paranoid. Designated Number: Female student No. 051 --- Designated Weapon: Children's Chemistry Set: Make Your Own Volcano! Contains vinegar, baking soda, red dye and paper mache volcano. Conclusion: I just hate people like this. Lazy slobs with easy lives of comfort and especially girls who think trading on their looks will save them. A chemistry set for the girl who doesn't value an education. Maybe this will teach her. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Aura Master Fox Kills: None Killed By: Yukiko Sakurai Collected Weapons: Children's Chemistry Set: Make Your Own Volcano! (Contains vinegar, baking soda, red dye and paper mache volcano) (designated weapon), Broken plank Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stacey, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Morning at the Mordetsky Mansion *High Fashion, High Prices *A Safe Bet... *A Predictable Climax V5: *Sleep, My Dear *I Always Hated Chemistry *There Will Be a Short Stopover on the way to Disney Land *As If It Even Matters *Rise and Fall of a Teenage Girl Category:V5 Students Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stacey Mordetsky. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'll take a little time to talk about Stacey before she died. Judging from her Pre-game, one would expect Stacey to be made of bitch the entire time. Evidently, this was not the case. She came off as a girl who really started to reevaluate herself and try her best at coping with the situation she was in. I liked that. Which is why I hate her death. The basic idea is this: Yukiko accidentaly runs into Stacey. Stacey decides it's best to kill her even after Yukiko apologizes. Yukiko keeps apologizing, and Stacey decides not to kill her. Yukiko decides to push Stacey to her death out of fear anyway. What I'm getting at is that the change from her being a girl having some common sense to rage player is abrupt. It didn't have any build up, and Stacey was genuinely nice, or at the very least grounded, with her actions and thoughts before all that. Something little as a shove near the edge of a cliff, which she decided to stand by in the first place, doesn't justify it either. Then, just as abruptly, she decides to try to calm herself down literally seconds after thinking about killing someone else. That made this death even worse. The whole thing just feels forced as to give Yukiko a reason to shove her, and it actually made me angry while reading it. It's a shame, because I thought Stacey was doing well beforehand, but this death kinds of ruins her for me. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students